Dynasty High
by LunaticMao
Summary: Moving from city to city is nothing new to Cao Cao, but Luoyang is never like what he had expected, much to his dismay, especially when he starts attending Dynasty High and caught himself in the twist of fate of his blossoming youth. Follow Cao Cao on his journey of love and laugh through making new friends and foes in the final year of his high school life! [CaoCao/LiuBei]


**Author: **LunaticMao  
**Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Title:** Dynasty High  
**Type:** Fanfiction, Multi-chapter, Alternate Universe (AU)  
**Fandom:** Dynasty Warriors  
**Language:** English  
**Summary:** Moving from city to city is nothing new to Cao Cao, but Luoyang is never like what he had expected, much to his dismay, especially when he starts attending Dynasty High and caught himself in the twist of fate of his blossoming youth. Follow Cao Cao on his journey of love and laugh through making new friends and foes in the final year of his high school life! [High school AU] [CaoCao/LiuBei]  
**Warnings:** Modern day setting (high school), Teenage!Characters, massive OOCness, possible language, shounen-ai/boys-love (mild yaoi)

This fic isn't really meant to be taken seriously, so if I offend you in any way it isn't purposely done. I just wanted to write something light and (hopefully) funny and make myself happy :D

Note that none of the characters in this story is related family-wise to one another like in history (even if they have the same family name) and their ages are slightly adjusted.

Dynasty Warriors © Tecmo Koei

* * *

**Note:** Ever wondered what the older warriors of The Three Kingdoms are like in their finer days? All we get to see from them in-game are their permanent wrinkles on their foreheads donned by serious tension wrestling battle scenes.

In that case, I've decided to "bully" them a little, like, filling them with raging teenage hormones and let them enjoy their blossoming youth once more. The perfect setting for this plan? High school, baby! And, yes, Cao Cao, I'm choosing you. *eeeevil smirk*

So, are you ready for a little high school diary of our favorite warlords? We'll send them back in time to their younger days in the count of three!

Yi, er, san!

* * *

**DYNASTY HIGH**

**Chapter 1:** The New Kid in Town

I wobbled out and stumbled over my own feet as the moving car shuddered to a stop. My head felt light and, man, I swore the smell of dirt and grass had never been so wonderful to my senses.

My parents weren't joking when they said this was going to be a long drive. They meant it. The _long_ part. By far this was the longest ride in my whole 19 years of life.

I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky, shielding the glaring sun with my arm. _So, this is Luoyang city, huh?_

My family moved from town to town every once in a while due to my parents' job. We never stayed in a place for too long before we disappear and spawn again in another. Probably one of the reasons why I had nearly no friends since whenever I get close with someone we'd just get separated the next day.

I never liked moving to new places and my mother knew that. Well, somehow she tried to lighten up the atmosphere and say stuff like, 'Come on, you'll love this place! There's a whole new city to explore!' but I knew it would all be the same as before. Including this time.

"Ahman, help us before lazing around!" I heard my mother call.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but coming to her aid nonetheless.

By the way, my name is Cao Cao. Yes, my parents called me Ahman but, please, if I ever hear you call me with that name I swear that you would never see the lights of tomorrow. I was a third year high school student that would soon be a transfer in Dynasty High.

Yes, _that_ Dynasty High. It was the talk of the media, with everything going on in that school. I knew my mother was a little different but I really wondered what got into her head by sending me there.

Time went by and it was already past noon. We had a lunch break before continuing whatever we were working on. I dusted my hands and proudly looked around my newly arranged room. Finally done.

I took a walk outside to get some fresh air. All the work made me sweaty and I thought about getting something cool to drink. I went to a local café and ordered a cold iced cappuccino. I happily took my drink and went out to enjoy it on my way home. Suddenly, someone rushed on my side, hitting my arm that I accidentally spilled my drink.

I was so ready to yell and curse for my precious cappuccino when I heard someone shout, "Thief! Help me, please!"

I spontaneously ran toward the person in response as to try capturing the culprit. Well, that and for my coffee, of course. He shall pay.

I tailed the person toward a small alley, but when I thought I was close to capturing him, I ran into someone who was running the same direction I was going. We both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Watch where you're going! I'm in a hurry!" the person said.

"I'm also in a hurry! I'm trying to catch a thief!"

The person—who was a guy around my age with a long ponytail and girlish sidebangs—glared at me. "What? That thief is my target!"

"You're chasing that guy, too?"

"People like them are a nuisance and obstruction to the way of virtue! I can't let him loose!" He shoved me off and continued to run toward the thief. "And I'm not letting you have him!"

"What the hell?" I raised an eyebrow, but followed him anyway. "Well, that guy owed me my spilled coffee!"

"What kind of reason is that?!"

"I saw him first!"

"You don't understand! This is my quest for benevolence! I shall be the one to punish him!"

"You make no sense, you freak!"

We ended up shoving and pushing each other out of our eyes in the tiny alley while trying to catch up with the thief. The culprit slowly became further as we fought along the way. The weird stranger purposely stretched out his leg to make me trip and fall, but I was in time to pull his pants and brought him down with me.

"What are you doing?!"

"You made me do this! What kind of dirty trick was that?!"

"Don't stand in the way of justice! The thief is mine!"

"You logic defies me!" I tried to kick him on the shin. "Listen, stranger, this is a thief we're chasing, not some girl we're trying to win the heart of!"

"Then your logic does not reach to virtue! You lack benevolence!"

"I barely know you!"

"Your reason is not strong enough!"

"Dude, he's getting away!"

And we both hurried back to our feet and chased the thief. We finally caught up to him and we both jumped, pinning him down to the ground.

"I caught him!"

"I caught him first!"

"Argh! Whatever! I'm just going to make him pay for my coffee and then you can have this guy all for yourself!" I yelled angrily.

"That's where your problem lies!" the 'Benevolence Guy' said. "You don't have that justice! What is your pride in capturing this thief?"

"I get my coffee back. I was so ready to taste the sweet texture just when he bumped on me and made me spill it clean."

"You're hopeless!"

"What does that have anything to do with you?!"

"How is the world going to finally live in peace if people like you still roam around with your logic?"

"It's _your_ logic that needs to be questioned!"

"My logic goes for everyone, and yours go for yourself, you selfish fiend!"

"That is—Oh no, he's running away!"

"Wh-What?!" He quickly turned his head to find the culprit already disappearing around the corner of the alley.

I pulled his collar and glared at him in the eyes. "Look at what your benevolence did! He ran away because of our stupid argument! Now you don't get your virtue and I lost my coffee forever!"

He returned the favor by pulling my collar and glared back at me. "If only you didn't get in my way I would have caught the thief much quicker!"

"I've had enough of you!" I shouted and walked away, heading home. "If I ever see you again, I'm going to punch the life out of your pretty face."

"May you find virtue and benevolence on your way back!"

**ooo**

That weird encounter with the 'Benevolence Guy' got me dazed for the rest of the day. If everyone in this city was like that I probably wouldn't survive that much longer. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to fear school.

Right, first day of school. The horrors of transfer students.

I slipped in my new uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. I always looked ridiculous in uniforms, probably because of my lightly growing moustache that I refused to shave. They looked badass, you know.

It only took a ten minutes walk to arrive at school. I walked past the gates and strolled through the corridors, searching for my homeroom class. According to the reports, my class was 3-A.

I found the class on the third floor—this school had an amazing five floor Omega building for classrooms, and three floor Alpha Building for Academics and cafeterias—and opened the door. I looked around the class and spotted an empty seat in the corner of the room.

I noticed a group of girls started gossiping, probably about me, because transfer students always became the talk of the school. It happened so many times already that I got used to it.

The bell rang and everybody scurried back into their classes. A big, fat, hideous man walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat, his horrendously thick beard bouncing in the process. He scanned the room before smiling rather creepily at me.

"Good morning, class. Today I would like to introduce you to your new friend. Get over here, you ass."

I silently did as instructed and walked to the front of the class. The big man put a hand on my shoulder as he lightly shook me. "This is Cao Cao, he will be studying with all of you from today. Don't go bullying on him, kids."

Whispers and murmurs were heard from everyone in the class.

"Oh, and I am Dong Zhuo. I teach history and I'm the homeroom teacher for this class. I look forward to having a session with you."

I swore I saw him wink at me. I was scarred for life as I hurried back to my seat.

Dear god. I need to find a better way to survive it seemed. This gonk of a homeroom teacher gave me goosebumps.

The day went by and the bell rang for lunch break. I sighed in relief and walked out the class. I was going to stroll around by myself when a bunch of guys stopped me from going anywhere.

"Hey, new kid! Where ya goin'?" a boisterously loud guy asked. "The name's Zhang Fei. We're in the same class if you noticed. Wait, you should notice, we _are_ in the same class!"

To be honest, I didn't. I never paid much attention to unimportant stuff. And people.

"I'm Ma Chao. Howdy," a tall guy said while picking his nose… sort of.

"My name is Zhao Yun. Pleased to meet you," a guy with ponytail said and smiled. Oh look, there was actually someone normal amongst these defects of nature. "And this here is Guan Yu."

"Hmph." The other guy just grunted. He was so big I had to tilt my head to look at his face. And damn, his beard was fabulous. Yes, he had beard. Awesome, fabulous beard.

Zhang Fei—if I remembered his name correctly—scooted closer and nudged my elbow, whispering, "I know what you're thinking, but don't, I repeat, _don't_ ever touch or badmouth his beard. It's his man pride."

I only nodded. Any man would have pride with beard like that.

"Anyway, where's the prez?" Ma Chao asked, now picking his other nose.

Zhao Yun shrugged. "He didn't come to class. He's probably in a meeting."

"That Liu Bei!" Zhang Fei grunted, stomping his feet and crossing his arms. "I told him not to join the student council anymore. This is our final year, for my pants' sake!"

"Don't say that. Rather, we have to support his vision of building a school of virtue!"

Zhao Yun's words hit me like meteor rain. That guy from yesterday sort of brought a trauma with the word 'virtue' and 'benevolence' to me it seemed.

Wait, we weren't talking about the same person, were we?

Nah, impossible.

"Right. Cao Cao, was it?" Zhang Fei asked, patting my back. "We should introduce you to Liu Bei when we see him. We'll be in the same class for a whole year, after all."

"Too bad he's busy at the moment," Ma Chao followed, trying to get rid of a booger he finally managed to dig out of his nose. Seriously this guy.

"Nah, he can always find something else to do first!" Zhang Fei slapped my back so hard I nearly fell. "Let's just welcome the new guy and show him around!"

"Brilliant idea!" Ma Chao agreed, trying to slap my back too but I quickly moved away as I knew what he used that hand for. "We have extracurricular clubs in this school. How about you join our team? Can you play basketball, or any type of sports in that matter?"

"What are you saying?!" Zhang Fei hit the tall guy's head. "Can't you see he's totally the artist type of guy?! He must be a great musician! In fact, he looks like a hardcore metalhead! I'd say you join our band."

"Please," Zhao Yun said, waving his hand in the air. "I can see the artist in him, but not that kind of artist. I bet he paints. Come join our club, we have naked ladies as models. You're going to have a good time with us."

I took back everything I said about him being the only sane guy. They were all the same.

"Guan Yu!" Zhang Fei called their giant friend. "What do you think? He should join the band, right?!"

"No, he's too skinny and he definitely needs some good sports. He should join our basketball team!"

"Can't you all sense his calm demeanor? I bet he finds inner peace in painting! Especially pretty ladies!"

"Hurry, Guan Yu!" Ma Chao shook my arm. "What club do you think he should join?!"

I only stared in disbelief in all the chaos with these bunches of idiots as I waited for the seemingly wiser member. He was silent for a whole minute I thought he was never going to answer when…

"Cooking class."

Silence.

"Whaaaaat?" Ma Chao slumped in disappointment. "That's so girly!"

"He has this charisma, brother!" the short, bulky guy said. "You can't waste such potency in the kitchen! He's going to be a successful musician!"

"The art of cooking is still inferior to the art of painting! I'm afraid I'll have to say no!"

"The band is the most suitable for him!"

"He's going to join the painting club!"

"No, he belongs in the basketball team!"

"SILENCE!" A voice echoed through the school halls, making everyone turn their heads to us.

"Prez!" Ma Chao's face brightened as he took a glimpse of the person. "Haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been busy, sorry," the person said. "Anyway, brothers. What have you been arguing about? You seem really eager."

"Actually, prez, we have a new kid in our class," Ma Chao said before pulling me forward and introduced me. "This is Cao Cao. Say hi!"

As soon as I saw his face I froze and I swore my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Well, a few milliseconds at least.

"Ah, YOU! You're that 'Benevolence Guy'!"

"_YOU!_ The 'Coffee Guy'!" the 'prez', who was shockingly the same 'Benevolence Guy' I met the other day, shouted with a similar expression.

"Y-You!" I pointed my finger at him accusingly for the second time. "You're that guy from yesterday! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be the one questioning you! I go to this school every day! The question is what are _you_ doing here?!"

"You guys know each other? Fantastic!" Zhang Fei stated vigorously. This guy really had no sense of situation, did he?

"So you even the new kid is your friend, Liu Bei? You do know a lot of people," Zhao Yun said in awe.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a _friend_…"

"It's not like I consider you my friend, either."

"I'm not talking to you!"

I could only sigh in despair. I knew my mother's decision to bring me to this city, this school in particular, was the worst decision in my entire life.

I felt like I've just lost ten years of my life in two days.

Ah, I need to pray for longevity.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Note:** That's it. What have I done? Lol  
I've just turned legends into a bunch of nonsensical idiots.

Excuse my limited dictionary, English isn't my mother tongue.

Review and tell me if I should continue this crap hahaha  
Thanks for reading! Toodles~


End file.
